1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a universal valve for a Foley type urinary catheter, which permits clinical extraction of sterile samples, patient controlled drainage, urinary retention, patient freedom and mobility, and automatic drainage by connection to a urine collection bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,477, Kurtz shows a manually operable valve to drain collected urine when convenient in a shorts type garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,371, Rocchi, et al. show a structure for providing the dignity to the catheter patient with a drainage valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,757 Davis discloses a Foley catheter having a valve for control by the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,938 Goldberg, et al. disclose a combined user controlled and continuous drainage catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,449 Davis is another free drainage and valve controlled catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,252 Denard also shows an on-off valve to provide user dignity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,626 Gigante shows a specific valve structure, which is stated to provide ease of use to a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,934 Mikhail, et al. at columns 1-4 provide a tutorial on the technical history of the proposed modifications to the Foley type catheter and the advantages and disadvantages of each.